shadamyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sonamy
Sonamy é um casal envolvendo Sonic The Hedgehog e Amy Rose. É um dos casais inventados por fãs. Por enquanto, ele é o casal mais famoso da série Sonic. Apesar de que Sonadow ás vezes, é mais famoso do que Sonamy, o casal de Sonic e Amy continua ganhando em fan arts. Esse casal é considerado canon one-sided, devido a Amy ser apaixonada por Sonic, mas Sonic não corresponder aos sentimentos dela. Canon or Fanon? Assim como todos os casais do Sonic, Sonamy não é canon. Fãs acreditam que ele é canon, mesmo que Sonic nunca tenha dito que ama a Amy. O fato de que ele também nunca disse que não a ama, reforça a teoria deles. Existem algumas cenas e algumas mídias oficiais que mostram que talvez o Sonic tenha sentimentos por ela. E é exatamente essas mídias que eles gostam de usar para provar o ponto deles. Exemplo: a cena do Werehog ficando triste quando a Amy não o reconheceu no Jogo do Sonic Unleashed e a Disney Magazine dizendo que Sonic é tímido para admitir o que sente. Apesar de que certas cenas de games podem ser vistas como amizade, e de que muitas dessas mídias que eles falam, não sejam da Sonic TEAM e não sejam confirmadas, alguma forma, são oficiais e usadas como evidências para confirmar o casal. Muitas são licenciadas pela SEGA americana e por essa razão, eles acreditam que são oficiais. Porém nenhuma delas são da Sonic TEAM, que é a verdadeira criadora do Sonic. Muitas dessas mídias e games são da SEGA americana ou de outras empresas licenciadas. Apesar da SEGA americana redistribuir os jogos no mundo, a empresa não é a verdadeira criadora dos personagens. Na verdade, EXISTEM quatro evidências de que Sonic não a ama. E todas elas são vindas da Sonic TEAM. Duas delas, os fãs do casal ignoraram e não acreditam que essas evidências desprovam. Uma delas, quase ninguém entendeu ou cada fã entendeu de um jeito. E uma delas parece ser desconhecida por quase todos os fãs. Mesmo pelos fãs que tem grande conhecimento da franquia. Essa quarta diz claramente que Sonic não a ama. Uma delas é a resposta de Yuji Naka para a pergunta: "Sonic e a Amy vão se casar algum dia?" Outra evidência é um dos wallpapers oficiais da Amy do Sonic Channel. Uma outra é a palavra de Kazuyuki Hoshino no Sonic Boom QA 2013. E a outra é um site antigo do Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. O site pertence a Sonic TEAM e já foi apagado. Mas existe uma página arquivada. O site mostra os perfis oficiais dos personagens e no perfil da Amy diz que Sonic não a ama. Versão arquivada aqui (em inglês): https://web.archive.org/web/20020215145025/http://sonicteam.com:80/sonic2b/en/chara2p_e.html Evidências de Sonamy nas mídias oficiais e spin-offs do Sonic Sonic X No anime Sonic X, o relacionamento de Sonic e Amy é mais desenvolvido. Sonic demonstra apresentar sentimentos por Amy. No episódio 9, Amy deu uma pulseira para Sonic para protegê-lo na água. Sonic aceitou a pulseira. Além disso, mesmo que ela não saiba nadar, ele entrou dentro da água para salvar a Amy. No episódio 52, Sonic tinha retornado ao planeta e viu Amy chorando, porque sentia a falta dele. Sonic deu uma rosa para Amy e disse que não iria deixá-la. Mas na versão japonesa, Amy perguntou se Sonic amava ela. Sonic deu uma rosa para ela e disse alguma coisa para Amy, mas o audio estava mudo. Já na versão francesa, Sonic realmente disse I love you (Eu te amo) para ela ao dar a rosa. Sonic CD Sonic Adventure Sonic Battle Sonic Advance Sonic 06 Sonic Unleashed Sonic and The Black Knight Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood Sonic Boom Archie Comics Magazines e outras mídias Sites Cenas que não comprovam Sonamy Sonic X Sonic CD Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic Battle Sonic Advance Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Sonic Free Riders Sonic 06 Sonic Unleashed Sonic and The Black Knight Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood Sonic Generations Sonic Boom Archie Comics Magazines e outras mídias Sites Probabilidade de Sonamy ser Canon Sonamy é o couple mais famoso de toda a série Sonic. Porém ainda não é comprovado como canon. O que existe apenas é cenas duvidosas de interação entre Sonic e Amy. Amy é apaixonada por Sonic, mas nada se sabe a respeito dos sentimentos de Sonic com ela. Apesar de que Sonamy seja mais confirmado em Sonic X e talvez Sonic Boom, ainda sim não é considerado como canon, porque Sonic X e Sonic Boom são Spin-Offs. Sonic X foi criado em colaboração com a SEGA of Japan, mas ainda não é considerado como canon. As cenas de jogos não comprovam Sonamy como canon. Sonamy é considerado como canon one-sided. Galeria de Imagens de Sonamy Stitch encodes sonic x 58 h264 dvd sub d399d by tails fan girl 1000-d8ymfiq.png|Sonamy Sonamy.png|Sonamy sonamy_sonic_jump_by_tails_fan_girl_1000-d8xlh1o.png|Sonamy Categoria:Casais rivais